coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3179 (25th January 1991)
Plot Sally wants Kevin to plead for his job but he's too proud to do so and sounds off to Martin instead. Curly spends the morning coaxing Raquel Wolstenhulme into her Miss Bettabuy swimsuit for the "Grand Trolley Dash". Reg makes sure that Rita attends. Martin asks Mark to take Kevin back on but finds he has already taken on another mechanic. Ken invites Alma to share a meal with him at the flat, in return for Alma asking him before. Reg refuses to let the draw for the trolley dash take place until Rita is present. Reg pulls out the winning ticket, which Raquel reads out to the eager band of shoppers. Rita is the winner. Curly helps her run around the store in two minutes grabbing what they can. Kevin gets an offer of a job at Walker's tyre and exhaust garage. He's shocked when Sally informs him about the new mechanic and thinks Mark must have been planning to sack him to have a replacement lined up so quickly. He feels that Mark never saw him as a friend. Rita gives the goods to the hospital; she realises Reg fixed the draw. Curly is certain that Kimberley really loves him. Vera spreads it around that the draw was a fiddle. Rita accuses Reg of fixing it so that she'd win. He pleads guilty to the charge, with the excuse that he wanted an attractive winner as photos were being taken. Curly decides to tell Kimberley's parents what he thinks of them. Ken and Alma have a pleasant evening together. Alf thinks the flat can't be as badly in need of work as Ken made out if he's entertaining. Outside the Taylors' house, Curly sees Kimberley in another man's arms. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge Guest cast *Paul - Gavin Stanley *Terry Seymour - Cliff Howells *Mrs Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Adrian Gosthorpe - Philip Brook Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Casey's Garage *Mr and Mrs Taylor's house - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Mark Casey until 4th November 1991. *First credited appearance of Raquel Wolstenhulme although she is glimpsed in the previous episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tensions mount as the winner of the Bettabuy Grand Trolley Dash draw is announced. Ken has a surprising dinner date. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,930,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 6th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the last 34" of the scene at No.13 in which Kevin and Sally Webster argue about the money they owe Terry Seymour. Notable dialogue Reg Holdsworth: "There's only one greater executive skill more elusive than man management, oh yes, and that's woman management." Category:1991 episodes